


Fire and Ice

by rosesandcharms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, for my bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcharms/pseuds/rosesandcharms
Summary: It started in a bar.





	1. Lonely Eyes

Drew Ambrosia was born in 459 B.C., so it was safe to say she had been around for quite some time. Drew had lived to see the rise, and fall, of great men, empires, and regimes. She herself had met (and slept with) great, powerful men. She had gone to the far side of the Earth, she had travelled across deserts, trekked up mountains, sailed the seven seas, and yet she still searched for a purpose in life. What was her purpose? Staying alive. Staying powerful.

 

After centuries and centuries of travelling, fucking, and killing, she had found a home. She grew tired of the killing years prior, but it wasn’t until the rise of the millennium that she decided she wanted to live, well, normal for a change. And of course, throughout the course of her life there were times when she would take a break and play doctor, or teacher, or lawyer. She had risen to become the district attorney of Los Angeles, and she really liked the city. She had been there for a little over a month now, settled into a luxury apartment, and scoped out the scene of men whom she would more than likely prey on. She had decided years ago that she would only go after men who had no purpose in their lives. The men who looked at younger women like meat, who abused their strength and power, and those who wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was like, the Succubus version of Robin Hood.

 

It was one night that she found herself in a bar, surrounded by men who fit her description but no drive to draw them in close, fill their mind with cloudiness and drag them off to do her business and leave them for dead. The bar was semi-crowded for a Tuesday night, the jukebox in the corner was playing an old country tune, the room was filled with noises of shrieking laughter and pool balls clinging against each other. There was also cigarette smoke clouding her vision and lungs, which made her cough and wave her hand.

 

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing? You can’t have that in here! Get the hell outta here!” The bartender shouted, throwing his dish towel out towards an older man who lit a cheap cigar. She watched the exchange between them for a minute, sipping her beer with an amused smile on her face. She watched as the man threw down some cash before angrily sliding his chair out wih a loud scratching noise, a few last words thrown in and off he went, stomping towards the door.

 

She would have gone back to staring at her drink if it weren’t for the man who walked in right after. He was tall, dark blonde hair and a dark green t-shirt on that clung to the muscles on his chest and arms. She wasn’t the only one who seemed to notice him, a group of older women did too and they made it known. They whooped and hollered at him, rolling their tongues and sending him kisses and winks. It drew a chuckle out of her as she shook her head and took another pull of her beer.

 

She was surprised to see that after those bright green eyes of the unknown man scanned the room, he found the seat right next to hers. She shifted in her stool, staring down at her drink and for the first time in many, many years, found herself speechless.

 

Drew darted her blue eyes over towards him subtly as the bartender sat down a Jack and coke, wondering what she should say to spark up a conversation. She was looking for _something, someone,_ and she didn’t think a guy would be in a bar on a Tuesday if he wasn’t either. There was also something… different… about him. Maybe it was his scent, being a succubus gave her some unique abilities, one of which helped her detect different scents. His was familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. But one thing she knew by his scent, he was supernatural. Supernatural creatures always had a different scent than humans, their scent had something else mixed into it. Each creature had their own signature scent. For example, wolves smelled like dirty dogs. Banshee’s smelled like death. Druid’s smelled like the woods. She knew she had smelled his before, she just wasn’t quite sure where. But the newfound knowledge gave a her a bit more confidence, and she flickered her blue eyes back over to him again.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Drew questioned, flashing him a seductive little smile as she nodded towards his now empty glass. His green eyes met her blue eyes, and for a second it felt like the loud, rambunctious noise of the bar had quieted down. She pressed her palm on the grainy wood of the bar and nodded at the bartender for another round before looking back at the man. “What’s your name?”

 

“Jordan Parrish.” He said, somewhat hesitantly as his eyebrows furrowed for a second. “Do I know you?”

 

Drew giggled, twirling a piece of her dark hair in her finger. “Unfortunately, I don’t think you do. But do you need to know me in order for me to buy you a drink?” She asked, cocking her to the side a bit and letting her eyes drag briefly up his body. She wanted her intentions to be known.

 

She met his eyes again, another little giggle leaving her lips when his cheeks tinted pink and he spluttered out, “Did you just—okay. Okay.” He cleared his throat, nodding a thank you at the bartender when he laid down their drinks. “Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?” he questioned her, eyebrows lifting expectantly.

 

“Drew. Drew Ambrosia.” She said, turning a bit towards him so she could hold her hand out. When Jordan slipped his hand into hers she lifted her eyebrows a bit, surprised by how large his hand was compared to hers.

 

“Do you come here often?” Jordan asked, before he scoffed at himself. He shook his head, cheeks pinking up once more. “I—I didn’t mean that to sound lame. I just, I meant like, why are _you_ in a place like _this?_ ”

 

Drew saw the genuine curiosity on his face, but she simply lifted her dark eyebrows, “Finding someone to take home as a… distraction is only a man’s thing?” She asked, a challenging look on her face.

 

Jordan scoffed, a chuckle of amusement leaving his lips. “Uh, no.” he said, shaking his head and taking a long drink before he spoke again. “Wow. You’re really blunt” He chuckled. “You’re just, you know, really pretty.”

 

Drew rolled her eyes, “Yeah, okay.” She said sarcastically. “Anyways, to answer your question. Not really. I just moved here a month ago.” She rubbed her lips together, popping them before grinning smugly, “I’m the D.A.” she said, flicking her long, black straight hair over her shoulder.

 

Jordan’s eyebrows lifted, “Huh. Well I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. I’m a lieutenant down at LAPD.”

 

Drew bit the corner of her lip, “Oh, I love a man in uniform.” She said, leaning closer to him. “It’s my favorite.” She practically purred.

 

Jordan chuckled once more, leaning into her as well. He propped his elbows on the table, turning his head to look at her. “You don’t hold back, do you?”

 

She shook her head, “It’s not exactly in my… nature… to not be blunt.” She told him, flickering her eyes up and down him once more, hinting to see if he would catch her words, if he’d realize she was like him. Kind of.

 

He blinked a few times, looking off behind the bar before meeting her eyes again. He leaned in close to her, as close as they’d been yet, and whispered below the music. “Okay. What are you?”

 

Drew tossed her head back and laughed, loud and unabashedly. She looked back at him with a sly grin and slipped her hand slowly over his jean clad thigh. “Come on. Can’t we play a bit more before you decide I’m not worth your time?” she asked. It came off as jokingly but on the inside, he’d be running away screaming if he knew what she was.

 

“And how do you know you’re worth my time right now?” He shot back.

 

Drew shrugged, looking down at her drink and smiling slightly, “Because you haven’t run off yet.” She said softly.

 

Jordan was quiet for a second, gesturing for the bartender to come back over. “What’s your poison?”

 

Drew pressed her lips together, she wasn’t feeling like anything light anymore. She tilted her head in thought. “Mmm… something _strong._ Something that _burns_ going down.” She said with a sly grin, and noticed the way he shuddered at her words. She smirked to herself, curling her fingers where they were still placed on his thigh.

 

“Is this, uh, apart of your _nature_?” He questioned, and Drew only answered with a little shrug. “Well, it’s just, a beautiful girl hitting on me? An average guy? That doesn’t happen often. So what’s it gonna take to learn your secret?” he asked, his demeanor shifting into something a bit more serious.

 

Drew scoffed, looking at him as if he were crazy. “Average? I have to disagree with that.” She said with a laugh of disbelief. She shifted closer to him, “Let me answer that with another secret, you don’t want to know what I am.” She said with a little wave of her finger, voice low despite the music.

 

Jordan inhaled deeply but shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. I won’t ask you again.”

 

Drew waved her hand, “Come on. Mystery keeps the excitement alive. Maybe I’ll tell you before the nights over. If I don’t, you’ll just have to find me again if you really want to know.” She said with a sly wink.

 

Jordan looked at his drink for a bit too long, and Drew cursed herself for being stupid and saying the wrong thing. She had probably just ruined it, he would probably take the last swig of his drink and leave. That’s when he said, “You know I’ll take you up on that, right.” He said, finally meeting her eyes. Drew took a deep breath, a bit caught off by his response. It was then that the bartender sat down two shots in front of them.

 

Drew grinned, taking the opportunity to change the subject. She grabbed her shot and turned to face him fully, before lifting her shot glass and nodding for him to take his.

 

Jordan raised his glass and tilted his head back with a smug look on his face, “Cheers to our natures.”

 

A smirk slowly raised on Drew’s face and before she downed the shot. After three thousand years of drinking, you’d think she’d be used to the taste. She grabbed her beer to chase the liquor with, though, and coughed a bit once she was done. “And I thought I knew strong liquor.” She muttered. She cleared her throat, “You know, you wouldn’t be cheering me if you’d known everything I’ve done because of what I am. Which isn’t an angel, by the way.” She said with a bit of sarcasm. “In fact, I’d suggest if you had a pair of handcuffs on you,” she held out her wrist, “then you should go ahead and take me in, officer.” She said sweetly with a blink of her eyelashes.

 

Jordan rubbed his lips together, and Drew decided she wasn’t going to ignore the way his eyes darkened. “Let me tell you something.” He said, curling his fingers around both of her wrists and tugging lightly to get her to lean in closer to him. “You can stop with trying to convince me you’re some demon who I can’t trust. I’ll decide who I’m going to write off.”

 

Drew simply tilted her head, lips pursed together slightly, “How incredibly reckless, Jordan. I could be manipulating you at this very moment. You could be responding the exact way that I want you to. You could be falling right. Into. My. Trap.” She said, leaning closer and closer to him with every word until their lips were mere inches away. She sighed softly before leaning back away from him. “You’re choice, though.” She said, slipping her wrists out of his hand.

 

He nodded, lips pressed together. “You could be. But see, I don’t think you are. I think if you were going to do anything to me, then you would have already done it. I think you know if you walked right out that door I would be following right behind you. But here you are.” He said, looking her up and down. “So what is it?”

 

Drew inhaled deeply, rubbing her lips together impatiently. “You wouldn’t trust me anymore if I told you. Not very many people do trust me, actually. And if they do? Well, it doesn’t last very long.” She said, words sharp and intense.

 

Jordan scoffed and held his arms out, “I’m not like very many people. If I was, I would have moved on to the next available girl instead of sitting here. So you have a dark side, that doesn’t mean all you are is a dangerous pretty face.”

 

“You don’t know me.” Drew snapped loudly, loud enough for the people around them to quiet down briefly. She flickered her eyes around before setting them on Jordan. “How do you know I’m not some ugly creature with no humanity left? How do you know you’re not only seeing what I want you to see?” She said sharply.

 

“You know what I find incredible? That every single girl in here is strutting around thinking they’re the best looking girl in here,” he said, pointing out into the bar. “But the most… gorgeous woman in the room is sitting in front of me thinking she’s anything but.”

 

Drew leaned back from him, her face shifting from irritated to emotionless. She had been called beautiful and gorgeous plenty of times, mainly by guys wanting a few quick minutes with her. But there was something about the way the man in front of her said it that made her believe it. But then she remembered she had only just met him. She didn’t really know him. And he didn’t really know her. “What’s beautiful on the outside isn’t always the same on the inside.” She pressed her lips together as she looked at him, “You can move on to the next available girl now.”

 

They stared at each other what felt like minutes, but it was Jordan who moved first. He leaned in, curling his hand around the back of her neck and dragging her into him. He pressed their lips together, and as much as she hated it, she curled her fingers in his shirt tightly and kissed him back. His lips were warm, and he tasted like liquor but she didn’t care. She just wanted to feel the press of his lips against hers.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered into her lips. And, well, who was she to disagree?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started at the door.

The apartment door to Drew’s apartment slammed open, and the two stumbled inside the dark apartment, lips glued together. Jordan kicked the door closed with his foot and pushed Drew up against the door. She let out a breathy moan as her back hit the door, the noise causing Jordan to press up firmly against her. She felt his hand grab the backs of her thighs and in one swift motion she was wrapping her long legs around his waist.

 

Drew shoved her fingers in his hair, gripping his dark blonde locks firmly as she arched her back to get closer to him. “Second door on the left,” She muttered into the kiss with a roll of her hips against him.

 

Jordan compiled, tightening his hands around her and pulling away from the door. He carried her easily, though he had to break the kiss in order to see where he was going in the unfamiliar apartment. Drew didn’t mind, though, because it gave her the chance to bite and kiss at the sensitive skin on his neck.

 

As soon as the door to her bedroom was kicked open, Jordan practically threw her on the bed. She grinned up at him where he was standing at the foot of the bed, his neck and lips red from where Drew was biting. They locked eyes, and Drew slid her tongue over her lower lip, pupils darkening.

 

Jordan kept his eyes locked on her as he reached down with shaky hands, unclasping his belt and popping the button on his jeans. Drew shifted on her knees and she grabbed the hem of her shirt before swiftly pulling it off her head and tossing it across the room. With a small grin she crawled to the edge of the bed, putting her hands over his. “Allow me,” she muttered, slipping her hand in his jeans in order to curl her fingers around his cock. She let out a small noise of approval at the size of him. She watched and his eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head back, a low groan leaving him. She stroked him a few times, letting his cock grow in her hand as he hardened.

 

Drew only wanted to tease him, though, and she slipped her hand out of his pants and locked eyes with him once again, his pupils dark and clouded with lust. He pushed his jeans and boxers off, kicking them off his ankles before he reached an arm around her waist and climbed on top of her, pushing her down on the bed as he went.

 

Their lips met once again in a hot, messy kiss. Jordan’s hand slid down her side slowly, until he could hook his fingers into the hem of her jeans. He broke the kiss in order to tug them down her legs, her underwear going with them. She arched her back, her hands going behind her to easily unclasp her bra and toss it to the side.

 

Once they were both naked, close scattered across the room, Jordan was back on top of her, their skins pressed together and hands travelling across each other’s skins like they couldn’t get enough.

 

Jordan grabbed Drew’s thigh, fingers digging in her skin as he yanked her leg around his waist, and with his other hand he reached down, dragging his fingers through her wetness and gently rubbing his fingers against her clit. It caused her to moan loudly, back arching against him. “Fuck me, Jordan,” she breathed out, “Please, come on, fuck me.” She gasped.

 

Another groan left Jordan’s throat and he pressed their foreheads together. “Do you have a condom?” He breathed out.

 

Drew flung her arm out towards her bedside table, fumbling around until she could yank the drawer open. She blindly searched, a lot of the items in the drawer fell out on the floor in her haste. Finally, she grabbed a foil packet and shoved it in Jordan’s hand. She bit her lip as she watched him roll the condom on, eager to get him inside of her.

 

And then finally, _finally_ , he slid inside of her, and she let out a loud, ecstatic moan at the feeling of him. Jordan must have felt it too, because he shuddered once he buried himself completely inside of her.

 

Drew rolled her hips up against him impatiently, eager to feel him moving inside of her. Jordan let out a smug, breathy little laugh and adjusted himself, resting his arm on the bed beside her before he started moving his hips. He wasted no time, either, immediately setting into a rhythm that had her moving up and down the bed with every thrust of his hips.

 

She tossed her head back in ecstasy, her lower lip caught between her teeth to stifle her moans. Jordan’s hand travelled over her skin until he grabbed her breast, thumbing over her hard nipple. “Jordan,” she breathed his name, eyes fluttering closed as he hit the perfect spot.

 

It wasn’t long before Drew was wiggling her hips, attempting to get him to hit at the perfect angle. After a few more seconds had past, she hooked her leg around his waist and in one swift motion, rolled them over so she was on top of him. She grinned slyly down at him, “My turn,” she said playfully, resting the palms of her hands against his sweaty, muscular chest. She rolled her hips, gasping softly at the sparks of pleasure rushing through her.

 

She knew it wouldn’t take long before she came, and she was sure with the way Jordan was grunting and groaning that he wasn’t going to be long after her. In fact, it only took a few more rolls of her hips before the both came at the same time, Drew’s hair wrapped in Jordan’s fingers and her nails digging welts into his chest.

 

She stayed where she was until she was no longer throbbing, and she rolled off of him, dropping onto the bed beside him. She breathed out shakily, her fingers running through her hair. Her skin was slick with sweat, though she was sure some of it was Jordan’s, too.

 

After a few minutes of them laying there, she turned her head to look at Jordan, only to find he was staring at her. She lifted her eyebrows, “That was…” she trailed off, only to have him finish her sentence with a breathy, “Yeah.”

 

Drew looked at the ceiling, and a weird feeling inside her told her she wanted to roll over, throw her legs over Jordan’s, and fall asleep. She knew that wasn’t an option, though. With a sigh, she rolled out of her bed, and reached down to grab her shirt to throw on over her head. She pulled her hair out from beneath her shirt and turned to look at him, “I should be getting to bed soon. I’ve got to meet with Ms. Martin tomorrow,” she said with an eye roll, just the thought about briefing on the latest case with the redhead gave her a headache.

 

Jordan chuckled as he climbed out of the bed as well, searching for his jeans. “Lydia isn’t all that bad, just a little high maintenance. Want a tip? Bring her coffee to the meeting.” He said as he slipped into his clothes.

 

Drew made a mental note of Jordan’s advice and slipped into her jeans as well. When they were both dressed, they made eye contact and for a brief minute things were a bit awkward. She cleared her throat, “I guess I’ll see you around.” She said, struggling not to make it sound like a hopeful question.

 

Jordan smirked, eyes falling down Drew’s body, “If I’m lucky enough.” He said, causing her to roll her eyes but smile a bit.

 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” She said, leading the way.

 

Once they were at the door, she couldn’t help the feeling of regret at seeing him cross the threshold. With one last, smug little smile Jordan said, “See you around, Drew.”


End file.
